This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The proposed project will establish a comprehensive web portal into Information pertaining to the use on nonhuman primates (NHR) in biomedical and translational research. The types of information to be linked through this "PrimatePortal" will include publicly funded resources providing access to the NHP themselves, as well as methods and facilities for specialized characterization of the animals in a research context. PrimatePortal will also provide links describing particular NHP models for human health and disease, tissue and DNA banks for NHP material and bibliographic data on previous research. In the first year of the project the emphasis will be on organizing and linking information pertaining to HIV/AIDS research, such as availability of specific pathogen-free NHP, resources for virological and immunologic testing, specialized reagents and other testing services, and funding opportunities for this research. In the second and third years the scope of PrimatePortal will be expanded to other areas of research, such as other infectious diseases, reproduction and development (including stem cells and regenerative medicine), aging, metabolic diseases, and neurosciences and behavioral research. The current activities of the Working Groups in the consortium of National Primate Research Centers (NPRCs) will be incorporated into PrimatePortal. The proposed work builds on initiatives in information technology and provision of information services, as well as data sharing and adoption of best practices, promoted by the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center in collaboration with other NPRCs and NCRR-supported NHP resources, as well as new programs through linkage with Clinical and Translational Science Institutes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The proposed project will facilitate the process of basic biomedical and translational research by enhancing the availability of information regarding the investigational use of nonhuman primates (NHP). Through the use of PrimatePortal, researchers will be able to acquire critical information regarding the appropriateness, availability and performance of studies benefiting from the use of NHP models.